Stranger Crossings
by Kitarensen
Summary: There are many universes, and there are many institutions to teach about these universes. Unfortunately for Dylan Mattel, she still has a lot to learn, along side Lily Chilman and KITT and their adventures jumping across universes.
1. Musings

**Stranger crossings.**

**PR-AM continuity**

**A Kyuubi story**

--

Chapter one: Musings

"_Hello there" A rather strong voice resonated throughout a the dark tunnel._ _My_ _hairs stand on end with a wary knowledge. _

_That can't explain..._

"_Hello?" The voice rung out._

_I was scared._

_I let out a bellowed shout. _

"_H-Hi"_

_I'm pushed into a strange light._

I woke up with jolt to see that I wasn't in the tunnel anymore and back in my room. My sheets in a unrecognizable heap.

"Dyylllannn!" My mother yells in a high pitch. She's from a backwater town, so her heavy accent can get in the way sometimes. I wonder what she...

"Baby, get down here! I need you for breakfast!"

_Damn_

I slowly rise from my bed to see my messy bed head in the mirror directly on the wall before me. I had also noticed that my shirt had drool all over it. My stomach was growling loudly too.

_Oh joy. _

I practically roll of the bed onto my feet and then I shuffle thru my clothes to find my favorite tee. I soon find it and I throw on a pair of jeans and head down the stairs.

"Dylan!" I hear my mother again.

"I'm coming!" I yell with some disdain.

I walk down and yawn a yawn so ywany that the yawn gods would probably smile upon a yawn so yawny. I felt so tired and messed up from that dream, that I nearly forget school starts tomorrow.

My new school.

It isn't that I was new to town or anything, just that my freshman year at Wimblea private girl's school was just to

much for me. I would rather go to public school, but my parents think that they're dangerous to be in. Plus, the fact that I wanted to go a place where I could have a dorm and do as I please. I've always remembered that I never felt all the way at home. The feeling of wanderlust is what my dad called it, I think its just a case of the doldrums.

_Oh joy._

I hear the toaster pop up in the kitchen and the smell of toast rises throughout the house, but the fact that I woke up on the wrong side of the bed doesn't wake up my appetite to the smell.

"Hey Dylan, do you have the brochure for your new school?" I see that my dad was sitting at the table, his face had a cheerful smile on it. This was his usually front to the overworked man beneath.

Though I love him to death, he had always been so frantically busy with his career as a event organizer. So my relationship with my dad can become a little strained sometimes.

"Maybe, I've got it here." I take it from of the top the microwave and throw it on the table.

My mother motions me to get the toast from the counter. She seemed a bit worried.

"Baby Girl"

"Yeah mom?" I said.

"I was watching the news and Dai Shi seems to be losing the fight with the Rangers." A smile pops up on her face.

_That's it?_

When I was younger, The power rangers was the only thing we talked about, they were like super heroes to us. Dad says they didn't appear until the early '90s. That never mattered to me though, I was in it for the colorful costumes.

"I hope that Jungle Fury red can keep up!" I said with a giggle.

"Let's hope, now eat your breakfast. We have to drop you off for your transport to your new school." My mother sighed slightly.

"It was Maelstrom division academy right?" I was so out of it.

"I believe it was." She replied.

That's my mother, she originally from a small town in eastern Europe, she fell in love with my father when she meet him at a hospital where my grandpa was in a coma. Dad supported her when he grandpa died there, and the rest is history.

_Happy as usual, what is it with my mood today? _

I take my plate of toast and plop it on the table, the dream still running thru my mind. I usually don't feel this out-of-wack; maybe it was that bean dip...

A loud noise snaps me from my thoughts.

It was the door slamming, Frank had walked in with the dog.

_So the return of dumbass._

The dumbass is Frank, My older brother. He thinks he's all that **and **a bag of chips. In reality land, his cool factor is about -56 at best. Frank thinks that if you hit on enough girls and have a cool ride your good in life. (His car was cool...when your six and a half. )

"Yo, little stupid...you..."

"Franklin Skipper Mattel, shut your mouth." Mom cuts him off.

" Going to a new school? Afraid of the perverted principal of your old one?" He sneered back at my mother.

They continue to argue for a bit, I walked away and headed back upstairs. My room had been cleaned out of anything I was taking. Maelstrom ether had to be worth my time or a load of something I've never seen before.

How I found out I was going to Maelstrom was thru a brochure my dad found at a conference. It was supposed to far away from here, Shark River, NJ. I had read the brochure a million before I decided I would go there. The way they seemed to run it was different, something about 3 man squads and 4 teams, etc.

How I would get to Maelstrom..is an interesting story. After I put my things in the car to go to the "drop-off point" where the "transportation" would "pick me up". My brother unfortunately had to come, he wanted to pain me more in my excursion there.

"Mom, where is the drop-off point?" I asked in a small voice.

She was busy staring down Frank at the moment. Then she slowly leaned over and whispered.

"The tree right before the exit." He voice seemed a bit more serious than what I would expect of her. The timing of the whisper left me a bit scared.

"But do also know?" My mother whispered again. I was confused by her question.

She moved in closer..and closer...

"You should of used a darker pink for your bangs." She smirked a bit and retracted back into her seat.

_What the frickin..frackin...Random?_

This is my life, and it was about to get even stranger.

We soon reach the drop-off point, Mom was right about the tree. It was eerie, the clouds in the sky had stopped moving.

The tree had a endless, eternal appeal going on.

_Bad horror movie? No...it was going to be.._

"Honey, get your bags." My mother simply put.

Frank smirked and remarked "So when are the zombies going to attack?" His face twisted into a evil grin now_._

_Please burn in the lowest pits of hell you piece of shi..._

"No remarks from you Frank, Zombies don't exist in _this _world." my Mom butt in.

_This world??_

I take my stuff from the trunk and place them next the ancient oak, I turn around to say goodbye but...

There was just a letter in my hand.

I open up the envelope and take out a folded piece of paper.

_Dear Dylan,_

_Sorry we sped off, your brother was just about make more remarks. This new school needs to be your new beginning. _

_Please remember, we love to death and please succeed for all our benefit. If you ever lose your confidence, look to the stars and wish that you had the will of a ranger. I expect you'll have adventures beyond what me or your father ever had. _

_In loving sincerity,_

_Mama._

"Ether Is this the most depressing goodbye I have ever read or my mom is traumatized to the point of insanity.

"_Dylan, you really woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

** End chapter**

----

_UPDATE: 8/31/08: I changed this story from X-overs to Power rangers, but keep in mind that its a deep crossover of many things _


	2. Arrivings

**Chapter 2: Arrivings.**

**--  
**

_My mom ether was psycho or a genius._

_Dad didn't even say anything in the car..._

_There was the tunnel , the light at the end tantalizing me again. Random figures danced thru the shadows..._

"_All will be fine young one, you'll understand soon"._

HONK!!

I snap from what I guess was a nap. I look across to the road and see an odd looking...bus...thing.

It kinda looked like a cliche rocket ship with flashy tail fins and all. It seemed so strange to have wheels attached to it.

HONK!!

_This sure an impatient bus driver. _

I pick up my things from the side of the old oak and drag them to the side of the peculiar bus. I then notice strange shadows moving thru the windows.

_Heh..I guess..shadows always look that..in a rocketship bus..._

HONK!!

"Sweet mother of all! I'm trying to put my crap into the back!" I shouted in distress.

After I put my things in a vehicle for the fourth time today I moved to the doors of the bus and saw that the driver looked a little...pale.

_Not enough vitamin D in the system?_

As I stepped closer to the door, the ghostly face of the driver appeared. I stood in place.

In silent panic_._

_Don't breathe, don't think...don't even blink! Why kinda school did my parents send me to!_

The doors opened...

The whole world stood still...the face of the driver now was more demonic.

I was scared for my life for the second time

_Today?_

The bus was like a normal school bus now.

The bus driver looked completely normal now_, _a pleasant smile across his face.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Goin' to Maelstrom?" _He driver asked_

At this point I had questions, and even more where to come.

"Uhm...yes? Is it safe to go in?" I noticed I was shaking slightly. My feet felt cold.

"Oh sorry 'bout tha', I do it to all new students. Its ta' test yah fear factor." He said in sort of a drawl.

_It must of been the bean dip, I'm having such a..._

"Bad day?" The driver responsed.

"Did you just...?"

"Read yur thoughts? You'll learn quick' how to resist that by your instructor at the academy." He said.

_Oh boy, I'm in deep cookies now. The burned, sugar-free kind._

I stepped onto the bus only notice a few people on board, a older girl in a yellow getup, somebody attempting a megaman cosplay, and some guy sleeping in the back.

_Wow, everybody must be so __**lively**_ _toady._

I sat down three seats down to the left, no real reason why though. The weather was nice outside; there where lots of birds outside.

And that's when it happened.

"Alright! We are about to go to Maelstrom!" The driver shouted to the 3 and half people on the bus.

"Aren't we already driving there?" I said with wary tone.

"Well we have reached the designated portal! So brace for the jump!"

_WHAT!!_

I held on to dear life as the bus was enveloped in a flashing blue light and sent thru what seemed pure chaos. Until...

"We're here!" The driver shouted again.

"Okay so we are! Let me off I have to do my daily 3 miles!" yellow getup girl squawked. She seemed to be a mix of a GI Jane and a over-enthusiastic college student. A little tough to chew, I guess.

_I'd hate to be the guy who has to teach her!_

I took a quick glance outside the window.

_Dinosaur people?_

_Ninjas...er...weridos?_

_WoW players?_

Strange beings filled the front of the academy, I was scared for my life.

These "people" were going to chew me up!

Oh no, as I was going to learn; I was going to turn them **upside down**

**--  
**

_heh... chapter 2! _

_If there is something unclear or needs editing, please say._

_Please review!_

_Next chapter: Meetings_


	3. Meetings

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

**-------**

_What is with these people?_

_Why was I sent HERE?_

_There must have been a..transfer error!_

These thoughts raced thru my mind as I stared out the window to the front of Maelstrom Divisionary Academy, strange creatures and people lined the building.

_Holy crap._

"Okay! New students! I've gotta let you go now! I've got a mad pickup job on earth-SSJP-ESGO!" The eager bus driver shouted yet again. I was feeling the burn of shock know.

"Uhmm..." I managed to utter. "I think there was an error on the pickup list, my name is Nenenlala Baiaou-oh and I supposed to be at another school."

_Let's hope this lie works..._

"Nonsense, Dylan Mattel! Your in Niche Academia now!

Your right where your supposed to be!" The driver yelled back.

_Reading my mind as usual I see._

I felt a instant calm all of a sudden, I wanted to fight it. But the nature of the area made my resistance break.

_Oh fudge._

I then reluctantly stood up in an angered distrust. My brain felt like it going to fry.

"Oh please help me Mano..." Mano was a imaginary furry friend of mine that I made up in the 2nd grade.

_Invisible furry friends...._

I tried to push out my thoughts as I walked up the middle of the bus. Today was a load of weird crap.

_A very, very weird load of crap._

As I stepped out of the bus and got my things, Bus driver stopped me,

"Yah forgot your card." He hands me a card that read:

**NAME: MATTEL, DYLAN**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**SPECIES: HOMO SAPIENS**

**DORM NUMBER: Building 4, 2****nd**** floor, unit 7**

**TEAM: Terra**

**SQUAD: 187**

About none of this made sense. Then I remembered the brochure saying something about teams and squads , but I NEVER expected to be put with anybody or _anything_ like these....creatures roaming around Maelstrom.

_I just hope with all my soul and then some, that Maelstrom won't kill me, my squad is lead by a talking octopus and my teammates don't smell._

_All I ask is..._

My thoughts were interrupted by the buses driving off and making quite a bit of noise. The appearance of the blue "worm holes" was a blink of an eye and the varies creatures and people were starting to go in pairs. Some faces happy, others in a bit of disgrace.

_What's going on? Some Noah's ark impression.. _

"Please find your squad mate, Dylan Mattel." A deep voice rung out. I slowly turned to see a huge whale-looking beast that looked like it was ready to eat me. My eyes widened like a cat's in no light.

"Uh....I'm...lost.." I replied, being freaked for the third time today. My nerve was about to its end.

The whale man motioned to the small group of confused-faced "students" looking around to each other and to another group I assumed weren't new giggling at the new "freshman" .

_Different weirdos, same structure. Upperclassmen better learn to_ _leave the quiet one alone, which would be me._

I walked toward the confused group to see yellow getup girl standing next to a large light-blue blob creature.

"Are you in squad 187?" yellow getup said with her head cocked to the right.

"I'm sorry, I'm in squad 145, team Hydro." The giant blob said in,surpising, a British accent. Yellow Getup Girl looked to her feet.

"Oh..Its okay, I'm on team Terra anyway."

_Wait just a corn-flipping minute._

_I'M ON SQUAD 187!_

I was afraid, Yellow Getup Girl was on the same bus as me, My small bag of things was all I had on hand, nothing to defend myself from myself in my inflicting fury.

_Oh no no no....I will not be in this, I can't be in this stupid-ass weird academy with HER._

_What is with me today? _

I tried to approach the cat-looking guy behind her, But Getup girl was already in my face.

_Please let this be a typo._

"My name is Lily Chilman, are you squad 187?" She had a rather happy smile on her face.

"Yes" I could hardly get out. I was sweating at this point.

"Great! We are on team Terra aren't we?" She couldn't see the grimace on my face. I felt weird all of a sudden, things where going blurry.

Then it hit me

The bewilderment of being at a academy where I shouldn't be finally hit me. I felt the world begin to spin.

I was going to faint

"What's wrong? We are on team Terra." Lily's face changed dramatically as things felt fuzzy.

The world seemed to be going in slow-mo now, all of the "students" stared at me with my varied expressions.

I went out in a snap....

_A song was playin_g _in the distance, it was one I knew. But couldn't point out which on specifically on the title of the song. _

_I was in the tunnel again._

_But this time Lily's shadow appeared next to mine, The living darkness around me was being fended off by some darting red light in the distance._

_The song, the red light, and Lily's shadow were now blending on a odd way, I couldn't tell what it was turning into. _

_What is going on with me? _

"_Dylan...are you awake?" The distant voice of getup girl seeped thru the darkness. I tried to react but I was ..._

_Ejected back into reality._

**End Meetings**

**-----------------------------  
**

_Well, now. Foreshadowing much?_

_Things are rather vague but I promise to get into the "Stranger" part of Stranger Crossings_

_next chapter: Timings _


	4. Timings

**Chapter Four: Timings**

_Reality is hard._

_I never really knew it until now, that there are more places than just my universe. The shock had hit me hard and left me out cold on the pavement. _

_But Reality has come back..._

_---_

I had woken up to a..

_Catgirl in a maid getup._

I shot up from the infirmary bed at the sight.

She had a very, very short, I was surprised her parts were not showing. She opened her mouth, I keep expecting her to have a high voice and squeaking in Japanese when...

"Is your bed satisfactory? You state pf shock had the whole infirmary unit worried." She said with a slight Midwestern drawl.

_She sounded just like my cousin, Jillian._

I didn't feel like anything was weird after that_._

"My name is Chi-na Gakari, Dylan ,I understand that you maybe just a freshman in terms of your squad .I would advise go find Lily Chilman and your Instructor. We put your things in your dorm and everything is ready for your normal classes and training by your instructor." She said rather bluntly.

I stood up from the bed and thought about what Chi-na just said.

_I'm a sophomore, not a Freshman!_

"Okay, catgirl! I'm a **sophomore **last time I checked." I said grating my teeth. My tension had returned and it wreaking havoc on my brain.

_I'm leaving this heaven forsaken academy._

"Dylan Mattel, You're a sophomore in your academic studies but a freshman in your squad." Chi-Na said with a slight giggle.

"Did you not know that?, Which is strange because all of this was explained at the conference for new students." Her face was smirking now.

"Okay, I'm leaving this stupid academy and finding the one I was supposed to go to." I tried to say in a monotone voice, but something told me that was a bit too mechanical. So I tried to do it in a snappy southern belle voice.

"Yah this place is dumb, with all these weirdos and whackjobs, I better get back to da farm to fix up the snow plow before the big one hits." Chi-Na looked at me, than at her clipboard. She then turned bright red and...

Hit the floor laughing.

_These "people" are easy, make them laugh and run for it!_

I ran out the door leaving nothing behind and ended up falling flat on my face, there was a higher threshold on the door than what I expected.

_Oh joy, what mojo is flowing thru this academy? _

I lay there in the floor, Chi-Na still having a laughing fit. When I heard...

"Dylan, That is your name right! We meet out instructor today. I didn't get to meet him because you where out cold. All the other students did! "

Lily, yellow getup girl, what ever she was.

I needed to get up and run the other direction, I didn't what to meet any instructor of mine, or even look at Lily's face.

"I really don't feel like getting up"

_Real smooth going Dylan._

So I still laid there on floor, with lily poking my back like I'm a glowing dead alien body. Oh well, at least I can lay here and not think. That's when it happened.

"What is going on here? Is she dead?" A voice bellowed out.

It was the whale guy again.

"No sir, I'm laying on the floor till kingdom come." The floor muffled my voice a little.

Lily stopped poking me and walked over and peaked into the room I was in and then looked to the whale guy. She then approached Whale guy and poked his back fin.

"Do you polish your fin?" Lily's face went into something straight from TV.

_What in the seven hells? I go from a catgirl in a maid outfit to getup girl wooing a anthropomorphic whale?_

_Just keeping laying here, don't pay attention._

_Don't pay attention, don't pay attention..._

_Too late_

A scene burst out in the hallway, a couple of "others" came down the way and stared at me laying on the floor like a beached whale and a human hitting on a whale.

_It WAS the bean dip,_

I then looked up to see Lily's eyes on mine and in some kind of mental mutuality we both knew that it would be best if I leave, now.

I slowly lifted myself from the floor and brushed my jeans off, these were expensive. I wondered why I was thinking that right at the moment, but something told me this wasn't the last time they were going to get a little dirty.

I then quickly walked past the "others"and their different...er...forms of faces confused. I couldn't sa_y _I blame them.

I found a flight of stairs that lead the school grounds. I hoped at least I could get to mt dorm this century.

As I soon learned, Maelstrom has a way of screwing you even more.

-----------

_In small maintenance garage that had been cleared out of the endless junk that had laid there for years, A shiny black Ford mustang sat. His mind fluttering over the students he was going to be instructing for the next four years._

_Lily Chilman,22, had been taught by many masters before coming to Niche Academia. Her experience fighting the likes of Dai Shi gives Lily more credit than most would give her._

_Dylan Mattel,15, on the other hand, had no experience in combat at all. Some would wonder how she even got into Maelstrom._

_But KITT had ideas, big ideas for the two girls. Plans that could shake the Foundation._

_And even him._

_-----------------  
_

_Next chapter: Places_

_I should make the part with KITT a bit longer, oh well. I guess that I'll highlight that more in the next chapter._

_Please review! _


	5. Places

**Chapter 5: Places**

_There are fewer things that bring out one's best qualities quite like disaster, all souls at some point will experience disaster, Remotely or directly. All one can do is react._

_---_

The grounds to the academy were finely trimmed, a bit more than what's comfortable for me. They were expansive and plenty of space for movement by the larger "students" who may or not have legs.

_I never knew I had such big words in my brain, maybe it was all those years spent with my genius friend Chrissy. _

Chrissy is one of best friends, or more like a sister if anything. She looked like everyone else, but ever since she gave the red crayon in 's AM kindergarten.

I noticed that she was...different.

Chrissy was always into technology and was always ahead of me in everything. It wasn't until the 2nd grade that I figured it out.

She was a genius.

She constantly was inventing things and showing me and our other friend, Sammi Cax. Not saying that Sammi didn't have her strange quirks. More on that later, Chrissy always was using complex words and science blabber. I never really cared that much until the fifth grade when she left for High school_, high school at age 12._ That's when I realized that all those years of science had lead her to greater things.

Chrissy wanted to give a good chunk of credit to me. She had said quite a few times that I was the designer and she was the one that put into reality.

_I guess...Chrissy needs me._

Just another reason I need to get home.

But first, I need to find the main office, drop out, get my things, lay off the bean dip, avoid Lily, and then find a teleporting bus.

_Good luck_

The bad thing is that I had no idea where the main office was, or even how to convince them to let me go. My best plan was to just say I think there was a transfer error.

Then again, my plans today were foiled a couple times. So now, I stand here, drooling over possible plans of ES-CA-PE...

_I don't think..nope..a pole vault won't work..A clever distraction involving geese and motor oil? _

_that won't work..I would need a trampoline._

"DYLAN!"

_Getup girl AKA Lily Chilman..._

I look around to see her, my plan was almost complete. I had to get out of here, or I was going to fight my way out!

"Dylan? You okay..again?, We have to go find our instructor." A monotone face stared at mine.

I gave her the most desperate look I could pull.

"I have to get home, My friends need me and I need some normality." I replied.

Lily looked down, and then looked back up. "Uhmm..We can't go universe-jumping without permission, besides you just got here!" A smile erupted on her face.

_Universe..jumping...I'm lost._

"_Uhh... _I don't think that the Dylan brain your statement processed right." I had a tendency to use technical terms, Chrissy really does rub off on me.

She cocked her head slightly "You mean? You didn't..know..about other universes until NOW!" She then went into a frantic panic, ran around, then tripped.

I left, I didn't even want to elaborate on the fact of many universes.

_Don't think..about..it._

I found the way to office from another "student" the guy had these big armor claw-things..all I remember.

_He was tall...and a dinosaur-like..hmm...stop thinking about it!_

All of the details between the academy grounds and the office aren't really that important except..

For the four large animal statues, I supposed they where the mascots for the teams or some somebody couldn't make up their mind who or what could represent the academy. Its turns out they represented the teams.

_Lucky me_

They were at a crossroads in the middle of the grounds. A horse, a dragon, a shark, and an eagle. The statues were large, but seemed to be a bit aged by time and weather. I didn't think much of them, my mind was set on leaving here, different universe or not.

As I approached the office, I noticed that the building had writing above it, Today was full of surprises.

"Onward stance life is a battle, we all learn that time is no object. Time is the teller of all that is and all that was. Destiny is something we influence, its not fate that tells oneself to move forward. Your own decision affects those all around. The closer you are to the light, the longer the shadow of your choices if cast upon the infinite dimensions. So on your journeys, make your choices on the knowledge as you step in the maelstrom, time will affect you." A light voice twinged.

_Why the hell did those words make me shiver?_

Ilook around to try and find the voice, it freaked me out.

Big time

I shrugged it off like everything else today, I can't think of these things. They don't affect mein anyway, I'm leaving this stinking academy.

For good this time!

I stormed into the building and looked at nobody. I headed straight for the front desk. My plan to leave was set, and it would of worked only if....

SHE didn't storm in too.

As I opened my mouth to speak, Lily flew thru the door and landed on the floor next to me.

_For what reason is she here now! I'm LEAVING this damn ACADEMY..._

"Dylan, of you leave I'll..not have a squadmate?" She clearly didn't have this whole planned out.

Other "people" looked at us like we were just there to make a scene. I couldn't deal with anymore Lily today, yellow getup or not. So I left the office huffing and puffing and about ready to blow somebody's house down. Lily had pushed me to the point to mental exhaustion.

So I was back onto academy grounds, I had given up fighting whatever invisible freak force wanted me to stay at Maelstrom. I don't know if it was just my conscience finally catching up with me, or if Lily had finally convinced me that I should give this strange place a chance.

My eyes then darted to the statue of the horse in the center crossroads of the academy. A large crowd of "students" and what I assumed was their instructors were standing around it listening to a speaker or some kind of tour guide. The crowd had arm bands or something like on their extremities. Lily and I were a bit far to see what was on the arm bands. I then decided that Maelstrom couldn't be **that **bad. The various creatures were probably just as distraught as I was.

"Sooooooo, do we _finally _want to meet our instructor?" Lily came from behind.

"Uhm..er..uhh..I guess so." I was curious to see what kind of freakshow our instructor was.

So we left to be a part of squad T187, meet our instructor, and carry on with the many adventures ahead.

--------

_How is one like Dylan Mattel to change so fast? Mental disaster of_ a _certain kind has happened, causing the flood gates to open for poor Dylan._

_Disaster has come, but has revealed the true nature of a human being named Dylan Mattel._

_---_

_**Now there's some main character drama!**_

_**This chapter pretty much ends the introduction to this**__**story. Coming up with the exact specifics for Dylan to come to Maelstrom was hard. **_

_**Now I can cut to the chase, **_

_**Next chapter: Encounters of a Mustang.**_


	6. Encounters of a mustang

**Chapter 6: Encounters of a mustang  
**

_We meet different people in our lifetime. They come as friend and enemy, distant voice or a whisper in your ear. The songs you spin with the encounters you gain in life's journey shape the person or being you happen to be. Rush into the light with the friends that accompany you. Guide them to the best they can be._

_----- _**--**

Lily's face was bugging me.

_Is she nervous?_

We had been floating the academy grounds for a while now, Lily was pacing around a lot.

I really didn't care about floating around, I wanted to meet our squad's stinkin' instructor. I also wanted to find out why she was pacing.

"What's up Lily?" I tried to be casual with my voice.

She looked back at me.

_Hell?_

A line of bright blue dots went straight across her face.

I tried so hard not to laugh, so this is the reason why she's so upset!

Lily saw my reaction and hid behind a small rail.

"I do NOT want our instructor to me like this!"

"Why?"

"First impressions are everything at these types schools! If they so me like this they won't see into my skill!" She stood up and hide behind a column that supported the dorms above. I mumbled to myself about how my stupid school works.

Apparently, The frist half of your day is all normal classes, biology and geometry and all that crap. Then, in the second half, we find instructor and "train" for whatever interdemensional business Maelstrom was meant for.

_Oh fun, more time with Lily and mystery instructor man._

As Lily still hid and I pondered, A "person" was coming to us.

I look up to see Chi-Na, carrying a folder, I think.

_What does catgirl nurse want?_

Lily also saw her and eased out from behind the support, blue dots and all.

"Squad T-187, you all couldn't meet your instructor yesterday because of Dylan blacking out due to shock. Your instructor is now ready to meet you. Come along." She had a hard time keeping her poker face with me. I guess she was thinking about our last meeting.

_Finally we meet the mystery man._

Lily and I follow Chi-Na to a small garage next to the Terra dorms, she stops suddenly when...

"Get away!" She scrambles away from her place as a loud noise from below gets closer.

_Crap._

Me and Lily back up as a large thing...lands.

_What the?..._

A flurry of dust whirls around us and nearly tears off half of the dorms. I nearly have a fit about it.

"What the hell! Who's mr. Loud noise!" I screamed as the dust settled.

"I'm am.." the figure rose from the ground..

"Wargreymon!" A tall dragon..er..dinosaur thing stood in the clearing dust with gold armor. I could see Lily at the end of her nerve too.

She pulled out sunglasses went into a attack stance,

"Jungle beast! Spirit Unleashed!" She yelled out in anger. A fury of light and growling turned into..

_A power ranger?_

There, before Wargreymon was the jungle fury yellow ranger. A sense of killing intent rose over Lily's usual bubble-tough exterior, it scared me

_It really does..._

"So you thing that flashy light show of yours is going to phase me an my.."

Wargreymon struck a pose.

_The...HELL?_

"My super squad"The guy rang out to me and lily, she was sweat-dropping her brains out and I was ready to do so as well...

_Can't help that._

As Wargreymon was striking poses and lily, still in ranger form, watching with her head cocked to the right_. _I managed to slip around Chi-Na and now stood in front of the small garage that the cat-girl was leading us.

_Ready or not, mystery instructor, here I come._

_-----_

_KITT sat quietly in the garage. His sensors picked up quite a commotion outside. He also was picking out a human female outside his garage's door. She stood like she was contemplating something. _

_The mustang assumed that it could be that Neko Chi-Na, but something wasn't quite right. _

_Large bursts of energy were coming from outside. He didn't know what they were, KITT had never seen such an energy. _

_His thoughts than turned to the small, somewhat claustrophobic matenece garage that Maelstrom had given him for his stay here. The space would probably give his students "goosebumps"_

_KITT now wondered how his students react to the mustang being an AI. They were both human, and from the same universe. Dylan's records showed she had no training or position before Maelstrom. Nor did she have any particular abilities to her name._

_But he had a strange..feeling that things would be just fine with his squad. _

_Just fine._

_----_

I knocked on the garage door and...

No answer.

Knock again.

No answer.

I bang on the door and...nearly hit Lily in the head.

"Yo! Watch out Dylan!" The power ranger yelled as she dodged my hands.

_Okay First things first, meet instructor and THEN poke Lily about the yellow ranger thing._

"Soo....." I mumble, "Did you get thru Wargreymon?" I asked.

"Urhm...Yeah I dodged around a bit and **then **snuck around to you." She smiled.

"Mr. Mystery wasn't responding to my banging." I said mumbling and grumbling.

We both saw Chi-Na turn the corner to the garage. She seemed a bit ruffled from the run-in with Wargreymon.

"Okay, now we can _really _get down to business." Her cat ears moved a bit.

"KITT, please open your garage door,"

The door opened to reveal a car sitting in it.

_O boy, a guy named kit with a sports car, thanks..._

"This your instructor, The Knight Industries Three Thousand or KITT for short."

Me and Lily looked at the car and then into oblivion.

"Is there anything I must know before I start anything?" A disembodied monotone voice said, and it scared the living daylights out of me.

_What now please...let it just be a weird guy.._

_

* * *

  
_

_The things we encounter is nothing to fear, the key is to look for the light in a dark room. One travels on a blank sheet of paper, we write life one word at a time._

_

* * *

  
_

_Sixth chapter down, only a million to go._

_Its been a long time coming!_

_Next chapter: Resolutions_


End file.
